


White Christmas

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Spain/South Italy - Freeform, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “Please, remind me why we aren’t in sunny South Italy, or I dunno, some place else that doesn’t have white shit constantly falling from the fucking sky!” He snaps. Ludwig shrugs a bit and gives his lover a small smile.





	

“Ludwig… Ludwig!” Lovino snaps and glares at his German boyfriend. “Please, remind me why we aren’t in sunny South Italy, or I dunno, some place else that doesn’t have white shit constantly falling from the fucking sky!” He snaps. Ludwig shrugs a bit and gives his lover a small smile. 

“I wanted to come to my family’s house for Christmas. We went to your family’s last year.” He responds. Lovino shivers softly and pulls his coat tighter around himself as he does. To someone who is very used to being warm all the time, in fact, he doesn’t mind the intense heat most of the time. But cold is where he draws the line. Lovino never has, and never will, like being cold. 

He glares at the back of Ludwig’s head. “Why couldn’t they come to us? There’s really no reason that we have to freeze our asses off in this bullshit.” He responds and looks away. Ludwig can’t help but chuckle softly at him and pull him close, wrapping an arm around his small lover. 

“They asked me to come here.” He responds. “You didn’t have to come, Lovi. I told you that.” He kisses the side of Lovino’s head and leads him up the driveway and to the front door of the house before knocking. Gilbert opens the door and grins happily, tackling them both into hugs. 

“My two favourite people!” He shouts, sitting up and looking down at the two of them. Lovino looks mildly stunned for a moment before pushes Gilbert off with several curse words fired at him. Gilbert goes quiet for a moment. “Lovi I forgot you were coming over, so I… I invited Antonio over… I know you’re still mad at him, I don’t blame you, but he’s my best friend and I didn’t want him to be alone for Christmas.” He says. Lovino goes quiet for a few moments and looks over at Ludwig then back at Gilbert. 

“I won’t be mean to him.” Lovino huffs and stands up, brushing the snow from his clothes and whimpering softly. He shivers from the water soaking into his clothes. He glances to Ludwig then down again. He’s still in love with Antonio, but he’s moved on and he loves Ludwig more, but it still hurts everytime he sees the smiling Spaniard. 

Lovino heads inside and up to Ludwig’s room, since he’s been there enough times to remember it’s location. He opens his suitcase and changes into more comfortable clothes, smiling softly to himself. He hears the door open but he doesn’t look up. “Ludwig, I hate the snow. It gets everything all wet and it’s cold.” He grumbles. He looks up when there’s a laugh and turns bright red. “Tonio.” 

Antonio nods a bit and runs his hand through his hair. “You seem happy with Ludwig. I’m glad. I did a bad thing, and you deserve a million times better than me. Look like you found it.” He whispers and smiles happily. Lovino nods a bit and starts to put away his clothes, dropping the wet ones in the basket. 

“I am happy. Thank you for showing your true colours when you did.” Lovino responds. Ludwig pushes into the room and smiles slightly at Lovino, kissing his cheek before also putting away his clothes. Antonio nods and frowns a bit, watching them. He can say he’s happy with it all he wants, but he is actually very upset that Lovino is with someone else, though he only has himself to blame. He stands a bit straighter. 

“I’ll see you two later? At dinner?” He asks and smiles before walking away. Lovino nods at him then turns to Ludwig, pulling him close and kissing him softly on the lips. He looks up at Ludwig then looks down. 

“I love you.” He whispers. “But next year we’re going to stay in Italy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Germano, Snow (Rare Pair Week)


End file.
